What Lays Ahead
by Ditch
Summary: Edward and Bella just got over the first major bump in their relationship. Now it is time for the second. Something happens to Edward in 1918 that changes Edward and Bella in 2011. What happened? Where is Edward, anyway? And how will it all affect Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that.**

**Hello peoples. As promised, this is the new and improved "What Lays Ahead". Since the story is half in 1918 if I get facts about the time, geography, language, or technology I am sorry and I hope you will inform me so I can change it to be as correct as possible. I apologize in advance for the multiple the other story. I am extremely sorry about that. Please enjoy and review. **

**This is going to start in Edward's point of view in 1918. He is in Chicago, his father is ill but his mother and he had not yet been affected by the influenza. **

E POV – Chicago, IL 1918

I trotted down the street, soaked from the light drizzle that had plagued the city for the past week. The paper grocery bag in my arms was seconds away from ripping into a soggy lump of nothing. Thankfully, I was only a few steps away from the large house my parents owned and didn't need the bag to last much longer anyway.

I climbed front three steps leading up to the massive, three-story Victorian style house. I unlocked the door with my free hand and walked in quickly, before any of the moisture from outside could penetrate the perfect interior of my mother's home.

"Hello," I called loudly. "Mother, are you home?"

I heard silence in response, so I assumed that my mother was still at the hospital. She rarely ever left my father's side these days.

I went into the kitchen and put away the food. _Bread, milk, eggs,_ I chanted each food in my head as I brought them out of the bag to keep my thoughts away from the terrifying, but realistic possibility that the reason my mother was spending so much time in the hospital is because we would not have any time left with father outside of it.

I cursed as I realized that I had forgotten apples. _Oh well, _I thought_, it's not as though we really needed them anyway. Most of them end up going to waste. _

Once all of the things were put away I went through the unused dining room into the living room. All of the rooms seemed lifeless and empty without my father here. He had such spirit and energy that he always brought light and joy around with him, the man never went anywhere without a smile on his face and a spark in his eye.

I crossed the room silently, walking over to the piano that dominated small room. I sat down on the rough wooden seat, smooth from being used so often over the past years. The piano itself was in fairly good conditions, but it was worn and old in a way that gave it character – as opposed to those new, and shiny polished pianos which I thought always looked too clinical and impersonal to do anyone any good.

I pushed down on a note and heard the clear note dance across the room, echoing softly in my head long after the note itself left the air.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on the keys once again. I always did that before I began to actually play.

When my father was teaching me to play he did that too. He would say it gives a person time to appreciate the sounds for what it is. That each note is a song all on its own and that far too many people don't appreciate what one simple note can do.

I started gently pressing down on the keys and lost myself in the music that played me as much as I played it.

I was so lost that I didn't notice the creak of the front door, or the padding of the footsteps, or the soft sobbing that accompanied them both.

I only realized that I wasn't alone when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped in my seat.

"That was beautiful, Edward," said my mother, her voice cracking on my name.

"Thank you, mother," I turned in my seat to look at her. "Mother, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw the tearstains that covered her face.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. There was nothing – He was so – They tried everything –"

"Mother? Mother, what is it? You're scaring me, please." I stood and quickly pulled my sobbing mother into a hug. I could barely understand anything she was saying, but a few words stood out.

"Your father, _Oh God_, they couldn't do anything. He's gone."

When I heard that I froze. I felt my arms drop to my sides and took a step back.

"What?" I think I said that, it didn't sounds like me, but my mouth moved. It was too numb, too emotionless to be my voice.

"I'm so sorry Edward. There was nothing anyone could do. I'm sorry, so, so sorry." My mother wept, and I longed to comfort her, but I could not. I couldn't move. _Dead. He's dead. My father is dead._

I didn't even notice that I was moving away. I walked out the front door, my head in a fog. I couldn't process what I had just been told. Only a week ago he had been sitting at the lunch table commenting on how ridiculous the Larnmer's were, with all of their parties and dinners and… no. There had to be some kind of mistake. He couldn't be _dead_. He just couldn't. No.

I was running down the street. I didn't know where I was going; I just had to get away. Away from everything, people, this town, my mother, my father's ghost. I had to get away.

Soon I was in the forest. The damp leaves were slapping my face and wetting my clothes, they had dried while I had been playing the piano. I had been playing the piano while my father died. I wasn't even there. I was a horrible son.

I ran and ran and ran. I had no knowledge of where I was going, nor that it was dark. I ran until my muscles aches and my lungs burned.

I ran until I collapsed. I collapsed and I didn't get up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't walk, I couldn't move. I don't know exactly when I lost consciousness, but I remember regaining it once or twice and observing that I was in some kind of meadow and the moon was bright and whole above me.

After that everything went black again.

8 8 8

When I awoke the sun was rising, not that you could see it through the clouds that once again lingered overhead.

My muscles screamed in protest when I moved to stand. My shirt and pants were soaked through from a combination of the rain from yesterday and the morning dew.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but I'm sure my mother was worried sick. And after what just happened… No. No, no, no, no, no. I would not allow myself to think of such things. I needed to get home first. I needed to get out of here.

Thinking of which… I looked around the meadow. I did not know which direction I had come from, nor did I know which direction I had to go to get home.

_Home. Ha. What home is it without my father there to bring the place life? What am I going home to? A distraught mother and a city of people who couldn't care less whether my father lived or died. _

I shook my head as if to remove the thoughts from my overly-active mind.

I looked at the tree in front of me. _Alright, I'll go in that direction_, I thought, _it's much better than just sitting around here anyway. I need to at least try to get back home to my mother. _

I walked, paying careful attention to the woods around me, trying my best to head in a straight line so I would be able to make it out of the forest. The way I over analyzed every branch and root I passed allowed me to travel the woods without thoughts of my father haunting me.

After walking a few hours I had still gotten nowhere and it was beginning to rain again. I was tired, hungry, aching, miserable, and grieving.

_This could not possibly get any worse. _I thought. But, of course, whenever anyone dares think that and mean it, the universe has to prove them wrong.

I took ten more steps forward and was face to forest with the exact same meadow that I had started in. The only difference was, this time. There was someone else in it.

There was a man crouching down. He looked like he would be tall, but I wasn't too sure because of the angle He had dark hair and was wearing ripped and muddy clothing. He looked strong, and gave off an air of danger. I was about to turn around to walk away when the man suddenly spun to face me.

There was one thing that caught my eye right away. It was not the perfectness of his features, it was not the dark red stains on his clothes, it was not his extremely pale skin, nor was it the fact that he appeared to be growling at me. The one thing that caught my attention, that made me stand still absolutely petrified and paralyzed from fear, were his eyes. They were blood red.

And while he held me captivated in his gaze, I did not notice the head of a child slowly rolling away from his bloody hands in my direction.

**YAY! I finished chapter one! Okay, so do you like it better? I know that this is definitely more angst-filled than the last one, but I promise that the whole story will not be this way. The next chapter is going to be in the 21****st**** century. **

**I am going to make a promise right here and I expect all of you readers hold me to it. I am going to promise to update **_**at least**_** once a week if not more. Once every Sunday there will be an update. If I do not succeed in accomplishing this I expect all of you to chew me up, curse at me, and spit me out so I can go write the chapter. **

**Give me feedback on how you like it! Review! Please! Thank You! **

**D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Surprise! You did not have to wait a week to get an update! Thank you to the people who reviewed. I know it wasn't that many, but I suppose I deserve that. I also used some of the old story in this chapter, for those of you who read it do you know which parts those are? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**This is Bella's point of view of the 21****st**** century. This takes place after New Moon; therefore they are in the middle of the Victoria crisis. In this story the wolves probably won't come up often, but they will be there. **

B POV – Forks, Washington 2011

"Bella, come on. Please don't be difficult."

"No. I'm not going shopping with Alice _again_," I moaned, "That would be, like, the third time this week! I have enough clothes to last me a lifetime, and an afterlife."

"If you don't go Alice might not talk to you again." Edward warned in an amused, but serious voice.

"That could be a plus," I mumbled under my breath, but I got out of the car anyway without further complaint.

Alice danced up to the porch; all dressed up, perky, and vibrating. I groaned.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. We're going to have tons of fun! And you know it!" As she was talking Alice walked up to Bella and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into another car. "I already saw this _perfect _dress that you _have_ to get. It's blue and you'll love it. So will Edward. I can see it. And I also saw-"

"ALICE! I know you don't need to breathe, but could you slow down so I can at least understand what you're saying?" I whined.

A second after I finished speaking Alice froze with her hand on the car door. Her eyes glazed over and she stiffened, not moving, breathing, or doing anything at all. Edward ran over to us and took her hand off of my arm so that she wouldn't accidentally break it.

I stared at Edward, Edward was staring at Alice, and Alice was staring into the future. After we all stood there for about five minutes I began wondering if I should call Jasper over to see if Alice was okay. Usually her visions didn't last this long.

With no warning Alice broke out of her trance and gasped, Edward remained staring at her not moving at all.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked hesitantly, slightly wary of the reactions this vision had received.

"I-I don't know, but I think that it'll happen sometime later today…" she responded absently.

"What will? In case you guys forgot I can't see the future or read minds." With that said they both stopped their creepy statue impressions and turned to look at me.

"There is going to be someone coming later today," said Edward.

"No. No, that wasn't here. That was Chicago. We have to go to Chicago." Said Alice.

I stared at them both, confused. "What? Why do we have to go to Chicago? Who's coming? Is it another vampire? Oh no, it's not Victoria is it?" With that thought I began to hyperventilate. I didn't want Victoria to come; I just wanted her to leave us all alone.

"No, no love." Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Calm down. This has nothing to do with Victoria. In all honesty I have no idea what it has to do with us. All Alice saw was a boy in a meadow in Chicago."

"I don't know what it meant either Edward, but if I saw it then it's important and we have to go to Chicago to find this boy _today._" Alice insisted, she had already pulled out her phone and was typing away at the keyboard.

"Does that mean our shopping trip is canceled?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, love." Responded Edward, an comical smirk plastered on his face.

Alice pouted, "And I was looking forward to this one. Oh well, we'll just have to make it up some other time. Maybe there's a good mall in Chicago we can go to!" Alice brightened up again at the prospect of going somewhere to shop that she had never been before.

I grimaced. I prayed that there was no time to shop with this visitor "X" person coming.

Edward laughed at the exchange. He always found it funny when Alice attempted to get me excited about shopping. It's just that I found no pleasure in spending money on clothes and items I didn't want or need.

"When today Alice?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe four or five hours. Plenty of time to get a plain and maybe we'll even have time to go shopping before he gets there!"

"No, no I don't think we'll have time." I responded quickly, desperately trying to come up with a plausible reason to get out of the torture, "Umm, it takes about 45 minutes to get to the airport, then another hour for security. After that there's the flight which is around two or three hours. And we have to stop at one point for me to eat, because airplane food is gross. And then we would have to stop because – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," interrupted Alice, "We've all heard your excuses before. But I guess you've got a point. We'll just have to go some other time, when we've got the whole day."

I sighed in relief, willing to take what I can get and worry about another day when it comes. I pushed myself closer to Edward, loving the cool embrace.

"Alright, I have us scheduled for the next flight out that leaves in an hour. We have to get the family together because I have a feeling that this will be important to all of us." Alice said, finally putting her phone back into her purse.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I told him that you were spending the weekend here anyway. He said it was fine as long as it was "girls only"". Alice giggled throughout her answer, knowing that there was no way that either Edward or I would go a whole weekend without spending time with each other.

"Alright," said Alice, "The others are going to meat us at the airport, so let's go."

We all got into Edward's Volvo, because Alice's Porsche was only a two-person car, and not one that you wanted to leave in an airport parking lot for an unspecified amount of time.

I sat shotgun with Edward driving, because _no one_ was _ever_ allowed to even _think _about driving his precious silver Volvo. I swear, some days he loved that car more than me! I'm pretty sure I saw him whisper "sweet nothings" into its exhaust pipe. I wonder what would happen if it got into a car wreck….

No, no, no. I can't do that; that would be mean. Emmett would have a field day though.

"Why do I have to sit in the back," whined Alice.

"Because you aren't big enough to sit in the front," Edward snickered.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at him like the mature fifty plus year old vampire she was.

Edward turned on the radio loud enough so that conversation was pretty much pointless, but low enough so that the sound didn't bother my ears. I fiddled with the radio until I settled on an old rock station, the songs weren't my favorite but it wasn't too bad.

The drive to the airport went by fairly quickly, and when we got there we were met by the rest of the Cullens, just as Alice had said.

"Alright, so what exactly are we doing here Alice? I have no reason to want to go to Chicago in the middle of the weekend. I wanted to go get my nails done." Rosalie said as we stepped out of the car. Her bright golden eyes skimmed over Alice and Edward and came to rest on me, she gave me the stink-eye as though it was my fault Alice had a vision of some random kid in a meadow.

"Rosalie, I'm sure Alice has a reason for wanting to go to Illinois." Carlisle said, ever the peacemaker.

"Of course I do. Now come on, we have to get through security so we don't miss the flight." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand and leading him through the airport to the endless line of people waiting to walk through a metal detector or be violated by an airport employee with personal space issues and one of those hand-held detector things.

From the looks of the line there was going to be a good twenty minute wait, and since Edward drove like a maniac we had gotten here in 20 minutes instead of the customary 45. That left five minutes to actually get onto the plain, which would be fine for a bunch of vampires who were used to doing things quickly and last minute.

We had been standing on line for three minutes when I felt a tug on my hair. I ignored it, figuring Edward was just playing with my hair, because he was standing right behind me and usually did that sort of thing.

Then my hair was pulled again harder, it was on the edge of hurting. I turned my head to see who was doing that, because Edward would never hurt me by pulling my hair.

When I turned I saw Emmett looking at the ceiling trying to whistle, but he wasn't doing a very good job because of the school girl giggles that he was attempting to suppress. And he was doing a very horrible job.

I sighed and turned back around. Emmett will be Emmett, and there's nothing anyone on the planet could do about that.

He pulled on my hair again. "Emmett, stop it." I hissed at him.

The pulling stopped. "Bellsy." He whispered in my ear. I ignored him.

"Bellsy." This time he poked my arm. "Bellsy, Belly, Bella-boo."

I continued to ignore him.

"Bellabollana, Bella-o-ella, Bella banana bo-banna ella Bella."

I said nothing.

"Beeellllllaaa. Beeeeellllllllaaa. Beeeeelllllllllaaaaa. BEEEELLLLLAAAAA." He shouted in my ear.

I faced him, "What Emmett?"

"Hi."

"Ugh." I turned around again, shooting Edward a pleading look.

"Emmett, leave my girlfriend alone." He said.

"But I'm bored."

"Count the ceiling tiles."

"But that's boring."

"Then don't.

"But then I have nothing to do..."

"Emmett. What do you want from me?"

"Your money." He said in one of those stupid super-villainy voices.

Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waste, blocking the back of my head from Emmett.

"Hey, how hard do you think it would be to get kicked out of the airport?" Emmett asked thoughtfully.

"Don't you even think about it!" Alice hissed at the overgrown 5-year-old. "We need to get on this plane and if you get us kicked out we won't make it in time!"

Emmett sighed and resigned himself to boringly standing in line, moving at a pace snails can go faster than while waiting to get through security. We had no further incidents for the rest of the flight.

Sadly, I can't say the same for when we landed. That's when the trouble started.

**I know this chapter was fairly incident-less. I thought some comic relief would be appreciated after the last chapter, but I'm not entirely sure if I got the funny 100% there. Anyway, when I went over the other story I realized that when Edward landed in front of Alice and Bella he not only went through time, but travelled a few states over as well, which didn't really make much sense – which is why they are travelling across the country. **

**Any questions or concerns feel free to ask me. I may or may not get another chapter up tomorrow as I am supposed to go shopping for school clothes (NOT FUN! I HATE SHOPPING!). Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be back in 1918, but I haven't decided if I am going to switch to the 21****st**** century halfway through… tell me what you think should happen next. **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks,**

**D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I have decided that I am going to try to get in as many chapters as possible before school starts. I don't know what to expect this year for multiple reasons that are unimportant and annoying. I hope you guys like the story so far. Just a thing, I am not entirely sure that there are woods anywhere near Chicago, as I have never been there. We are pretending there are and if anyone knows otherwise then they can pretend that he's somewhere that you **_**would**_** find in Chicago. **

**I want to thank all of you that have reviewed this story; especially those that give feedback on how you like it. A question that was in one review was if Tanya is going to be in 1918. I actually hadn't thought about it, but it is a good idea and now I think I might put her in there. Thank you all again! Please Review! **

**This is Edward's point of view in 1918. He has just become part of the Blair Witch Project and cannot find his way home.**

_Recap:_

"_There was a man crouching down. He looked like he would be tall, but I wasn't too sure because of the angle He had dark hair and was wearing ripped and muddy clothing. He looked strong, and gave off an air of danger. I was about to turn around to walk away when the man suddenly spun to face me. _

_There was one thing that caught my eye right away. It was not the perfectness of his features, it was not the dark red stains on his clothes, it was not his extremely pale skin, nor was it the fact that he appeared to be growling at me. The one thing that caught my attention, that made me stand still absolutely petrified and paralyzed from fear, were his eyes. They were blood red. _

_And while he held me captivated in his gaze, I did not notice the head of a child slowly rolling away from his bloody hands in my direction."_

E POV – Chicago, IL 1918 – somewhere in the woods

I stood there staring at the horrifying man in front of me. No, I don't think he was a man, he was a monster. The red eyes in which he gazed at me held no emotion other than rage and… hunger? This was no human; this was a soulless devil that only came up in myths and legends. This was the basis of nightmares of children all around the world.

He slowly stood up out of his crouch and took a large step in my direction. I took a fast step back in response. Before I could even get a wisp of another thought into my mind the monster was standing less than a foot away, I had not even seen him move.

I moved back so quickly that I stumbled and fell onto my back on the rough forest floor. The man smiled, a sick, twisted leer so terrifying that I actually believed that I might have wet myself… not that I was thinking of that at the moment.

At that moment I was thinking of how I would probably never see my mother again, and how heartbroken she would be when she realized that she lost both of the men in her life in the same week.

The last thing that I remember was the beast lunging towards me, a loud roar, and then the world went black.

-** (changing to Bella POV in 21****st**** century) **-

B POV – Chicago, IL 2011 – in a rental car

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"….How about now?"

"No."

"….How about – "

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" yelled Jasper, "You'd think that being as old as you are you'd have more patience!"

"Psh. What's the fun in patience? That makes you have to wait for things."

"You have to wait for things anyway Emmett. Patience simply allows you to wait for things without the people around you wanting to rip you to pieces and burn you slowly." replied Edward calmly.

We had been sitting in a minivan for the past hour while driving down random roads in Chicago until Alice's "feelings" told her which direction we needed to go in. I was stuck in the middle row between Edward and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the back, which meant Carlisle and Esme got the front seats.

Sadly, with Emmett's incapability of sitting for 10 minutes in a row everyone was on edge and annoyed with the jokes he kept making. It really isn't funny to turn your head to look at the window and have your face meet a finger that feels like stone dig into your cheek – especially not when it happens three times in two minutes.

"Alice, do you know if we're close yet?" asked Jasper.

"I think so. He should be coming soon… Yes. Yes, we're going in the right direction. Take a right at the next left Carlisle."

"Ummm…. Alice, you know when there's a left in the road you're usually supposed to turn _left_." I said slowly.

"Of course I know that silly. We are going to meet the boy in the woods, so we have to go off road to do it." Alice replied in one of those annoying "duh" tones.

"Can this car make it off road?" said Jasper.

"It will make it as far as we need it to. We just need to bring it far enough into the woods so that no one will have any chance of seeing it from the road. Yes, right here Carlisle, turn right here. And then after that we can just run the rest of the way." said Alice.

I was jumping up and down in the seat due to the forest floor and the fact that this car didn't have the correct shocks to deal with the rocks and roots normally found on the floor of the woods. I had a bad feeling about this trip. The last time I went off road anything I ended up being attacked by a psychotic vampire and his mate is still after me.

After a few more minutes of driving slowly as to not damage the car too much, our path was blocked by a dense cluster of trees. The car definitely couldn't make it through that.

Carlisle stopped the car about a yard away from the dense greenery.

"Alright everyone, time to get out." announced Alice brightly.

We made our way out of the car and I stood to the side as they gathered the things we had brought with us. A backpack filled with food and water for me, Carlisle's medical bag because we didn't know what condition this boy would be in when we found him, and because, let's face it, they were all expecting me to brake my nose or something while doing a face plant. In all honesty I was expecting it to happen too.

Edward leaned down so I could hop onto his back for the run when Alice came and pulled me toward Emmett. "Edward, I need to you to have your hands free. Emmett will carry Bella. No, neither of you can argue with me. Everyone have everything? Good. Let's go."

Without another word the pixie turned and ran straight into the forest without looking back to see if we were following her. Edward shrugged when I looked at him and waited until I was comfortably situated on Emmett's back before turning and following after her. Rosalie cast me one last glare and then everyone was running.

I tucked my head into Emmett's shoulder as he ran; I really did not feel like getting nauseous on top of this dreaded, doomy feeling that was going on right now.

We had not been going for very long when everyone stopped in a pretty meadow that looked almost identical to the one back in Forks, the only noticeable difference to me was that there was no stream anywhere nearby.

Emmett chuckled as I stumbled off his back and would have landed on my butt in the mud if Edward hadn't been there to catch me.

"So what exactly is going to happen here? I don't see any mysterious boys here. Do you?" said Emmett.

"Wait a moment Emmett. He will be here soon." said Alice as she glanced around the meadow. It was clear that she didn't know which direction he was going to be coming from.

Edward stepped away from me for a moment, frowning into a shadowed corner of the meadow.

"What is it Edward? Are you're spidey senses tingling?" said Emmett.

"It's nothing. I just thought…. No. Never mind. It was nothing." He replied unconvincingly, still staring into that corner but not moving at all.

After we had been there for twenty minutes even I had begun to get bored and doubt that anything was going to happen.

"Are you sure about the time, darlin'?" Jasper asked softly, scared of offending his mate, but also beginning to not believe that anything was going to happen.

Alice was not fooled though, "Just wait a few more minutes. I'm sure he's going to be here. I'm sure of it…" at the end of her statement she trailed off and looked blankly into space, most likely trying to see her vision again to double check the facts that she had spoken only hours earlier.

Without warning there was a sudden flash of lightning and a crack of thunder that was loud enough to make all of the vampires cover their ears and shriek in pain at the unexpected interruption of normal forest wildlife.

When my head stopped spinning from the noise I opened my eyes, which had closed without my knowledge or permission, and looked around.

It appeared as though nothing had happened. The animals were all in their normal places, none of them were that close to begin with – but more often than not loud noises would make the birds fly away. That had not happened, they were right there in the tree in front of me, not disturbed in the least.

Before I could ponder the oddity of that I noticed that all of the vampires were looking in the same direction, towards the center of the large field.

I turned my head to see what had captured their interest and barely held in my gasp. In the middle of the meadow was a boy who looked to be completely human. His hair was an odd penny color that I had only ever seen on a person once before in my life.

He was facing away from me on his side, but from what I could see he was breathing normally, as though he were asleep. He was wearing an old fashioned shirt and black slacks. His shoes were brown and caked in mud; they looked well-worn and old in style.

I could not figure out any possible way of how he could have gotten there, just a second ago there was no one there. It didn't look like the boy was going to wake up anytime soon, so I took the liberty of gazing at the faces of the rest of the people around me. Trying to guess their emotions based on the expression of their face.

Carlisle looked mystified, Esme looked shell-shocked and concerned, Rosalie looked shocked (which shocked me because usually no one saw her with any expression other than bored), Alice looked thrilled, Jasper looked cautious, and Emmett looked like he had found an alien with three arms, two of them green and the other purple.

I frowned and looked around the meadow once more. No one appeared to be moving, everyone was captivated with the person who was lying mysteriously in front of us. All of them except me, that is.

I cast my eyes around once again, when the boy twitched and groaned in his sleep. Not one of those "I'm sleeping peacefully" groans, it was one of those "I'm about to wake up and have a killer migraine" groans.

I still wasn't really paying attention to the boy now; I was becoming more and more alarmed by the second. _Don't, you're just overreacting, don't. _

I got up and turned around to take the meadow in again – just to see if I had accidentally missed anything.

When I stood it kicked all of the others into motion and they all kind of jumped forward at once. Alice and Carlisle ran over to the boy, Carlisle checking him out to see if there was any sort of damage done to him and Alice holding his medical bag. Esme stayed where she was and Rosalie walked over to stand next to her.

Emmett was the only one who stayed where he was, continuously staring at the boy. The boy groaned again and we all froze.

"Hey, guys. Where's Edward?" was the last thing I heard before the boy turned his head in my direction and opened his eyes. His bright emerald green eyes. Then I, in normal Bella fashion, fainted.

**Do you like it? I think the next chapter I'm going to have in Edward point of view. I'm not going to tell you which one. What do you think happened to vampire Edward? Hmmmm…. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **

**Review peoples! Please! I need to know how much you adore me and my writing! (HaHa, just kidding, but do review, please.) I want your feedback on if you think Tanya should be a major person/factor in the story. If I do that I need a way to put her in and I am not 100% sure on how to make that happen…**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading!**

**D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. I don't have much blabber to blab about right now, so I'm just going to cut straight to the story. **

**This is HUMAN Edward's point of view. In 2011. **

_Recap:_

"_The last thing that I remember was the beast lunging towards me, a loud roar, and then the world went black."_

I groaned and moved my arm against the rough surface of the ground. I always read about how when people went through something traumatic or scary, or woke up in a place they didn't know, it took them a while to get all of their thoughts and memories back in their head. Then suddenly there would be a 'BAM' and they would remember it all again.

This did not happen to me. I remembered _everything_ from the second that I regained consciousness. I know it wasn't a dream, I have a very particular sense of reality and even though I may wish some things are in my imagination I always know when it is and isn't true.

I know for a fact that the man, or monster, was there. He attacked me… or I think he did. The thing is, I don't feel any pain. Only the remaining aches from my run through the forest and the blisters on me feet from my sad attempt at finding my way home.

I felt something pushing against my arm, moving it in an odd way. Whatever this thing was it was cold and hard and uncomfortable. I moved my arm away from the interruption of my sleep – I just wanted to stay where I was and have everything leave me alone.

"Hey, guys. Where's Edward?" I heard someone say. It was a deep male voice, not one that I recognized. They sounded very close. I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction I thought I heard the voice coming from.

I turned just in time to see the most beautiful angel stare right into my soul – right before she collapsed. I was so entranced that I barely heard the gasps from the other occupants of the meadow. I was extremely concerned for the welfare of the gorgeous being lying in the grass only a few feet away.

Why were none of these people helping her? It's as though they only had eyes for me, not even noticing that the female was no longer standing upright.

I tried to sit up and mysterious helping hands lifted me up until I was supporting myself on my hands and leaning back.

I looked around the meadow and was met with the shocked eyes of six perfect looking people. Everything about them was… perfect. There really is no other word to describe them.

I looked around again, none of them seemed to be moving; they didn't even look like they were breathing.

I stared up at the people in front of me and recognized one of the faces immediately.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. How are you?" I asked politely, like I wasn't sitting in the middle of the forest, surrounded by strangers. Then it occurred to me – why wasn't he at the hospital with the other patients? I know that he had more than just my father who had been ill. And my father was also not the only one who had… died. He wasn't the only one dead.

"E-Edward?" he responded shakily. Like he wasn't quite sure who I was or what I was doing here. I frowned, if he didn't know that I was out here then what was _he_ doing here? The only plausible explanation that I could come up with was that my mother had told him and a group of others to come search for me… but if he didn't know that he would find me here….

"Yes. I am sorry. Do I know the rest of you?" I asked quietly, glancing around at the rest of the odd group.

"Uhm… this is Alice." Dr. Cullen gestured toward the petite girl standing next to him, "Then there is Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and B-Bella."

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all… is no one going to help that girl that fell?" I asked, slightly annoyed that they would be so careless when one of their own was in obvious distress.

Each of them glanced around wildly, appearing confused at the statement. The one who Dr. Cullen had called Jasper noticed what I was talking about first and gave out a light laugh and rolled his eyes. He walked over to where the girl was and lifted her as though she weighed no more than a feather. He was still shaking his head as he turned back to look at me.

"Don't be worried," he said, "She does this often."

As he was holding her I noticed that her legs were showing and quickly turned my head back to Dr. Cullen and the small woman next to him. Until I realized that she was dressed in a similar fashion. What women dressed like this? It looked something like men's slacks, except much more skin tight. Where were the skirts that all women were supposed to where? I wouldn't tell anyone of their misconduct. But such dress was simply not proper.

Before I commented on anything the large one, Emmett, began to speak. "Whoa, man. What the hell happened to you?"

I stared at him, flabbergasted that he would speak with such language in front of females. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. I got lost in the forest. If you would be kind enough to show me the way back, I'm sure my mother is terribly worried." I guessed if the least I could do was keep my mouth shut and then they would take me home and the whole thing would be forgotten. I would never see these people again, and would definitely not have to deal with women dressed inappropriately.

Dr. Cullen and Alice glanced at each other nervously. "Edward… what is your name?" the doctor asked slowly. What kind of question was that? I answered him as though he were slow.

"E-d-w-a-r-d."

He cracked a smile at that. "No, I mean your last name. What is your full name?"

Oh, I suppose that made slightly more sense… but I thought he knew that anyway. He always managed to know the name of his patients after hearing their name only once. It was quite a remarkable gift to have, especially in such a profession.

"Edward Anthony Masen."

He was silent for a moment. "Edward. Edward this question is going to sound weird, but I need you to answer it honestly, Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Edward, what year is it?"

I stared at him like he was insane. Why was he asking me these stupid questions? I answered anyway.

"1918."

**So… did you like it? I'm not sure if I should have vampire Edward's point of view soon or wait until you find out what happened… hmmm…. Email me what you think. The reason Edward knows Carlisle is because he's the same doctor that treated his father, just in case you didn't get that. Vampire Edward is MIA, and poor Bella has fainted. Women didn't normally go out in pants until the late 60's, so human Edward finds it improper.**

**Any other questions or concerns please let me know ASAP. And don't forget to REVIEW! I only have 5 reviews for 3 chapters. That's very sad if you ask me. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**D. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. A question came up with regards to Alice's vision. She didn't actually see that it would be human Edward in the meadow. She just saw some random sleeping boy with similar colored hair. I'll explain why she can't see the rest of what happened further on in the story. When I finish this story I might do an out-take thing, if I do her vision will be there and you will know exactly what she saw.**

**This is going to be VAMPIRE Edward's point of view! It's kind of confusing, but if you don't understand what happened to him at the end of the chapter I'll re-explain it there. **

E POV – In Between

I don't understand what's happening to me. One second I was there, and then I heard this noise, this faint echo of thunder, and it's like I'm not there anymore. Or here. Or… I don't know!

The noise that I barely heard appeared to sound much louder to those around me than it did to me. Honestly it was only a whisper of a thing… but the thing is, after I heard that sound. There was silence.

I mean, yeah. No one was talking anyway. But it was _silent_. In my _head_. I'm a _mind reader_. It's never fucking silent there!

Damn it, I have to spend less time with Emmett. His cursing is wearing off on me, and what if I let something of that sort of language slip around Isabella? I know she wouldn't mind… but it's not right.

I looked around me and realized that my sudden silence wasn't the only thing that changed in the meadow. There was a person lying in the center. How did he get there? I didn't hear him coming.

This silent mind thing is disconcerting. There have always been noises in my head, the only way I got _absolute_ silence like this is when I was in Rio by myself in the middle of the jungle. And even then it wasn't this quiet because of the animals. I still hear the bird's wings flapping in the fifth tree down on the right, so I know I didn't go deaf. But… I shook my head at myself. Why do I think in these long speeches in my mind? It doesn't make any sense and… Oh, dear god. There I go again. I really need to get some help.

I wonder what Emmett would say if he could hear me now… becoming worried and anxious because the voices in my head were _gone_. Yeah, that's not something you want any shrink to hear you say.

I turned my head towards the boy when he groaned. I tilted my head to the side, he looked familiar. I couldn't have possibly seen him before, could I? I would recognize him immediately if I had seen him any time in my vampire life. Those are the perks of having a vampire photographic memory.

I briefly wondered if he was the reason that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, but quickly banished the idea from my head. He was simply human, and surely no human would be that powerful.

I as I stared at the boy, trying to figure out why he looked familiar, I blinked. Nothing strange about that in and of itself, but what happened after that scared me to my very core. The blinking was purely a habit, we didn't really need to blink, but we did as to not stand out from the humans that we are trying to fit in with. When you blink nothing is supposed to happen. It's just a _blink_, I mean really, what should someone expect to happen?

This is why it took me completely off guard when I blinked and everyone_, everyone_, disappeared. I was standing in the same spot. In the same meadow. The only change was that no one was there. Not Carlisle, not the boy, not my beautiful Isabella.

The only thing that lay in the meadow that I was in now, was the bloody remains of a child. The head completely decapitated and it's blood staining the green ground.

I blinked again, not having made the connection, I still didn't think anything would come of it. It was simply one of those "surprised" blinks. Like, "oh, wow, I really wasn't expecting _that_ to happen."

I was wrong. As soon as I blinked the second time I was once again back, staring at Alice and the boy. It appeared as though I had missed a moment, like a moment in time had gone by that I simply wasn't there for.

I peered around the meadow curiously, eager to find out if anyone else had experienced the same thing I had.

At that moment several things happened at once. Emmett spoke saying, "Hey, guys. Where's Edward?" Before I could respond the boy turned his head towards my Isabella, I had my attention completely focused on her as she gasped and ran over to her as quickly as I could. The millisecond before she fell into my arms I looked up and stared directly into bright emerald green eyes that were being held in a face identical to my own.

I glanced down at Isabella in shock, just in time to see her body go straight through my arms like I wasn't there at all. I blinked.

**Ok. So I know that this chapter is extremely short, but it's very important. Basically Vampire Edward switches between worlds every time he blinks, which he kind of figured out by the end of this chapter. I am going to go more into depth on this point very soon, so I don't want to give everything away right here. But, basically, he is in neither world. Bella went through him because he wasn't there. Even though he was. Believe me, time travel is confusing and this will be no exception, I just hope you get to understanding it enough to get the story as it continues. (Any questions about anything e-mail me and I will try to answer a well as I can in the author's note in the chapter after I get your message.)**

**Please review! And tell me what you think! Just a question: Does anyone know what year Jasper met Alice at the diner? REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**D.**


End file.
